Felipe (Rio 2)
Felipe is a male Scarlet Macaw and is the leader of the Scarlet macaw tribe. He has been described as a tough bird who doesn't like strangers and is fiercely territorial of his home. He is an antagonist and was voiced by Philip Lawrence. Rio 2 The tribes both have their part of the Brazilian nuts grove since the nuts are running short. They both also have rules of no transpassing territories. Felipe likes to come close to the division to fool around with Eduardo who's strict about the rules and doesn't think his games are funny at all. But when Blu accidentally transpasses to the Scarlet Macaw tribe territory, Felipe sees the opportunity to turn things around and sets up a bet, a soccer match at the Pit of Doom to decide who gets the entire grove of nuts. In game, Felipe is very brute and knocks out other players, while still being agile and scoring for his team. It is clear there's a rivalry sparkling between him and Roberto, both fight at all times for the posse of the ball. When Blu accidentally scores for the Scarlet Macaw tribe, Felipe thanks him for the help and mocks Eduardo for this. Now possessing the entire nut grove. Later on, the Scarlet Macaw tribe comes to help the Spix's Macaws fight the loggers. They use the Brazilian nuts as weapon, throwing them at the people and machines (interestingly, in real life, a Brazilian nut can kill if it falls over a person). He also works together with Roberto to scare them away, showing a possibility of improvement in the tribes relationship. The Scarlet Macaw tribe is also seem dancing along in the final show, which may also suggest their rules of no transpassing has been reformed or even that Felipe has decided to share the grove with their tribe again. Personality Felipe is very proud of being from the Amazon, and is protective of the area of the jungle his tribe lives in. He is strongly opposed to strangers trespassing on his territory. Felipe likes to mock and intimidate and he rarely resorts to peaceful resolutions. He's also very aggressive in game and knocks other players out. He usually speaks in rhymes. Appearance Felipe has red plumage overall, with yellow and blue wing feathers. Felipe has white facial markings, a white and gray beak like all Scarlet macaws and a short feather ruffle on his head. Felipe has green eyes. Trivia He is one of the scarlet macaws seen in a picture with Nigel, Gabi and Charlie. However he's just an antagonist who has nothing to do with Nigel. Felipe is the second bird to be an antagonist. The first is Nigel. Quotes *"Your side of the grove is looking m-m-m, mighty fine... hey! Your side of the grove is looking m-m-m, mighty fine." *"C'mon boys, let's fly, paint the sky - before they start to cry." *"This means war!" *"Today, in the pit of doom, at high noon. Oh, I'll make some room. Sweep you up like a broom!" *"Roberto." *"Heads." *"Oh, oh - you think you're quick? You ain't quick! This is quick! Ha ha!" *"Oh, come on ref." *"Ha ha, we're going to be talking about that for a long time!" *"Yeah!" Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Selfish Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Comedic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:About Males